As a means of imparting flame retardancy to various substrates, a flame retardant coating material is known.
As the flame retardant coating material, in general, an organic coating material containing an organic resin, a flame retardant filler and an organic solvent has been widely used (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, since an organic coating material contains an organic resin, there are a problem that high flame retardancy cannot be exhibited and a problem that the coating material is inferior in solvent resistance. Furthermore, the organic resin used in the organic coating material involves a problem that it is difficult to use it on a soft substrate by application since a resin having high hardness after curing is generally used as the organic resin.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-071802
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2006-043974